


State of Emergency: Future Glimpse

by Kmomof4



Series: State of Emergency [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmomof4/pseuds/Kmomof4
Summary: Approximately two years after the events in State of Emergency, Emma has some good news for Killian.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: State of Emergency [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746103
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	State of Emergency: Future Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of my CS Prompts and Drabbles collection, but with the third and final part of this series soon to be added, I figured all the parts needed to be in one place. I hope you enjoy this little future glimpse and State of Emergency: Code White when it drops in the next few days.

Emma arrived back to the house after grocery shopping and hollered for her son. “Henry! Come help unload groceries!” She heard him running down the hall before he came barreling into the kitchen.

“Did you get more Pop Tarts? Blueberry?” he asked, breathlessly.

Emma tried to smother her laugh. “Yes, I did. There are two more bags in the bug. Go get them and start putting away.”

“Okay, Mom,” he agreed, before he disappeared into the garage.

She dropped her bag on the counter, reached in, and drew out four small boxes that she hurriedly stuffed in the pocket of her jacket in case Henry was quicker than expected. Leaving the other groceries on the counter, she headed down the hallway to her bedroom. She locked the door behind her as her heartbeat started to pick up with nervous anticipation.

After taking care of business, she waited.

Now that it was the moment of truth, she was having a hard time keeping her thoughts under control. She and Killian had been married for almost a year now, and while they hadn’t really been trying, they had been much more lax in their use of birth control for the past couple of months. But now, she was late.

Nine days late.

She had been this late only one other time in her life. The end product of that lateness was currently putting away groceries in the kitchen. However, she had been so anxious since she realized that her period was late, that it was entirely possible that the anxiety just made her later than she would have been without it. That same anxiety had her taking all four tests at once, laying them side by side on the counter once the deed was done, and starting the excruciating countdown of waiting.

Everything in her life was at a point now where things were so good that she was decidedly nervous about doing anything to change it. Work was going extremely well. After the volcano erupted almost two years ago, she and Killian had both been appointed to cabinet level positions in the governor's office to act as liaisons between mayors, offices of emergency management, and the governor whenever disaster struck again. Thankfully, nothing of that scale had happened since then. They were just able to fit in their wedding before they relocated to Sacramento. Graham and Ruby were still in LA planning their own wedding and M’s and David were there as well and had welcomed little Leo just in time for the holidays last fall. Henry was growing like a weed and while she knew that Killian loved him as if he were his own, the adoption was proof of that, there was nothing she wanted more than to give him a child born of their love.

Glancing at the tests lined up next to the sink, she felt her breath catch and her heart stop. _Pregnant_. All of them. She gasped, covering her mouth, as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she tried to bring her shaking under control. She was pregnant. She couldn’t wait for Killian to get home so that she could tell him. Pulling up her period tracker on her phone, she calculated her possible due date as late September or early October.

She startled when someone tried to enter the locked bedroom. It rattled in the door frame as she heard her husband call out. “Swan?”

She bolted for the door, swung it open and jumped into his arms, kissing him as if her life depended on it.

“Whoa there, lass,” he exclaimed, when they came up for air. “Not that I’m complaining, but to what do I owe _that_ pleasure?”

She grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom to see for himself. His brow was furrowed as he entered the bathroom, until he noticed all the tests lined up on the sink. His eyebrows nearly hit his hairline as he looked back at her with delight dancing in his eyes.

“Truly?” he asked.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and grinned with a half shrug of her shoulder. “Apparently?” It came out as more of a question rather than a statement.

Killian let out a loud laugh as he picked her up and spun her right there in the bathroom, before laying a kiss on her that rivaled her own just minutes before. Releasing her lips, his forehead resting on hers, he murmured, “Now I understand the enthusiasm of my greeting this afternoon, Swan. Thank you, my darling. How are you feeling?”

“Better now.” She smiled up at him before drawing him down into another kiss containing all the joy and promise of the future now laid out before them.

_Fin_


End file.
